Facehugger
The Facehugger is a common opponent encountered in ''Broforce''. General Information * Facehuggers are the larval form of the Aliens and act as carriers for more Alien drones to impregnate into potential hosts. * Facehuggers are first found in Afreeka (a parody of Africa), during the stages of the infestation. * Most facehuggers are found loose and roaming the map; others spawn from Alien Eggs and, later in the game, from Broodworms that slowly fires them out, one at a time. Facehuggers can also spawn from AlienSpawner1. * Facehuggers are extremely mobile. They can jump, climb walls and ceilings, just as a fully-grown Alien can, however they seemed to move faster than Xenomorphs. * Facehuggers, being smaller and weaker creatures, can easily be dealt with by the player. * A facehugger attacks its prey (usually a villager, terrorist or player) either by dropping down on it or by lunging, after which it attaches itself to the face of its victim and impregnates them with an Alien embryo. * Once a facehugger has attached itself to its victim, it is almost guaranteed death as it is very hard to remove. * To remove one after it has attached itself, it must be killed by an explosion, or by ramming it against a ceiling. There may be undiscovered ways to remove one. After a successful attack, the host falls dead, after which the corpse bursts and produces a fully-grown Alien. * Facehuggers will not impregnate Terrain Based Enemies such as Totem Turrets or Vehicle Enemies such as the Terrorkannon, they will attempt to, but they can never be successful anyways. Counters If you got caught by a Facehugger, here are the known potential counters: * Using Brolander's special once, it will kill the Facehugger on your face and other oncoming ones. * Broniversal Soldier, when spamming his special, is able to revive before he got turned into a Xenomorph, effectively nullifying the Facehugger in addition of able to resurrect the Facehugger to fight for him. * Touching a saw blade briefly. * Nearby explosions would blast it off. * Getting rammed by a type of alien giant sand worm when it emerges. (Even if it's eating your butt the Facehugger still falls off) * Entering the Mech/Tank suspends the impregnation process until you exit. Trivia into a Xenomorph]] * The Broniversal Soldier can use his special to revive fallen facehuggers to fight by his side, but their effects are unknown. * Broforce's facehuggers are loosely based on the parasite of the same name from the Alien film series. Differences include: ** The in-game facehuggers bear only six legs and a shorter tail, whereas the facehuggers in the films bear eight legs and a much longer prehensile tail. ** When compared to the films' facehuggers, the facehuggers in-game are much larger in relation to the size of a human character, covering most of the head rather than just the face. ** The impregnation stage is almost immediate, as is the resulting Alien's growth to full size, whereas in the films, it takes a considerable amount of time during and in-between stages. * From the films, Facehuggers can impregnate dogs into aliens. * Facehuggers, if well-covered, are one of the most dangerous enemies ever. They can even defeat Satan in his second form and can destroy GR666. * The Facehugger is unique among all types of Kamikaze Enemies that: ** They are single-target instead of area-splash. ** They do not explode. ** They can even generate a residual threat on their own. ** They have nothing to do with acid. ** They are the most versatile. ** They are extremely easy to catch anyone off-guard. * Some enemies are not intended to appear with Facehuggers in the campaign such as Executioners, therefore, parts of their impregnation animations are missing. ** In addition to that, they can even impregnate Lost Souls. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kamikaze Enemies